


Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2018 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Also a bunch of typos probably, But he's my baby, Cause me da mucha paja to correct them, Cause there's nothing more powerful that sister joining forces together, Damian is a mess, His sisters help him, Jondamiweek2018, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Siblings helping each other out, that's a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Damian is lucky to have two sisters that love him enough to help him with thisJondami Week day 1: Marriage proposal





	Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

' Jontathan Samuel Kent will you marry me ? '

Damian stared at his sisters. They both gave him a less than impressed look.

' This is absurd ' Damian said. Why did his family had to intrude in his personal affairs ?

He wanted his proposal to be perfect. He had bought the perfect ring and booked the perfect restaurant. Unfortunately his plans had been discovered.

' C'mon don't just ask him. Show some emotion! ' Steph complain while Cass sit on Damian's bed in silence.

' This is ridiculous, Brown ' He sighed. Damian cursed himself for not being more cautious. Of all the people in his family. Why did Cain and Brown were the ones that saw him leaving he jewellery store?

' Here give it to me ' Steph took the ring of his little brother's hand and kneel before Cass.

Damian rubbed his forehead while Steph pretended to propose to Cass. He was already stressing out about the whole situation. Even though he hated to admit it. He was nervous, his brain wonder about all the possible scenarios that might go wrong.

' Yo boy wonder ' Steph snapped his fingers in front of Damian ' While you were there panicking Cass thought of the best way to propose to your " beloved " '

' I'm not panicking ' Damian said defensively ' And I already know how I'm gonna propose '

' Yeah, yeah. But we decided that the whole "proposal in fancy restaurant" was too cliche but don't worry we have you covered ' Steph stated confidently

' I don't need- ' Damian started but was interrupted

' Trust us ' Cassandra stare right at him in the eye. And somehow Damian ended up accepting. He was hoping not regretting it though.

As accorded with her sisters, Damian canceled the reservation for the restaurant. And went to pick up Jon to Metropolis. They both went for a walk before going to back to the manor.

' Hi Dami ' Jon greeted him at the building door with a kiss in the cheek.

' Hello beloved ' He greated back. He took a time to look at his boyfriend. He might sound like a school girl. But in his eyes there was nothing more beautiful than Jonathan Kent.

Jon talked to Damian about his day at work. The more time it passed the more nervous Damian we getting. He had to make an extra effort to keep his heart rate at an normal pace so the half-kryptonian wouldn't notice.

Damian got a text message:

Brown:

" It's all done. Get back to the manor. Go get your man little bro "

Damian rolled his eyes but told Jon to go to the manor anyway. Jon flew them both so the got there faster. He landed in the front door.

' So ' Jon said ' You've been secretive the whole day. It's everything all right ? '

' Everything is alright ' Damian assured after a moment of silence, his heart definitely not beating rapidly against his chest.

They both entered the manor and they both amaze at what they saw.

The whole place was decorated with candles and the furniture was replaced with a single table with two cables and candles and a vase with a single rose on it.

' Oh my God! ' Jon yelped ' Did you planned this? '

Damian saw Stephanie nooding from the other side of the room.

' Yes ' Damian said. Even he had to admit it. The place looked great.

Jon and Damian sit on they're places and both Cass and Steph dressed as waiters, brought them both dinner ( Courtesy of Alfred whom at the news of the youngest plans to propose was more than happy to help ). Jon laughed in joy at his boyfriend's siblings.

They both ate in comfortable silence. As the time passed Damian felt nervousness starting to settle in. He played around with the little box in his right pocket while he felt himself starting to sweat.

' You're heart is beating really fast ' Jon commented while eating his dessert ' Are you sure you're ok ? '

Damian looked at her sister who have been staring at him by he door. They gave him two thumbs up.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

' Jon ' He started ' You know I'm not really good at expressing my feelings but I wanted to tell you that you make me really happy ' Alright that was good ' and we've been through a lot since I met you when I was thirteen years old '

' I've never thought I could be this happy yet here you are proving me wrong again and ' He got in one knee ' I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you ' He took out a leather box from his pocket and opened to reveal a diamond ring.

' Will you marry me ? '

Jon went to kiss Damian so fast that he tackled them both in the floor they got up and Jon kissed him again.

' Yes, YES! ' Jon beamed as Damian put the ring on his finger.

They kissed once again and hugged. Overwhelmed with the joy and the exciment of sharing their life.

Meanwhile Stephanie was looking at he whole scene from the kitchen.

' I'm so happy for you little bro ' her eyes suddenly widened at the scene ' Oh...Oh! '

' What? ' Cass asked

' Nothing! ' She said flustered and then she closed the door ' Let's give them a llittle privacy. We can come back when they have to plan the wedding '

Later Jon found himself lying on top of Damian's bare chest. The older man sleeping while having his arms wrapped around his beloved.

Jon looked down to his hand. The little golden ring shining in the dark.

He decided right then. That there were no place in which he'll rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It's has probably a bunch of typos but idc. Ok anyway the title is from a song so look it up if you want.  
> Anyway I'll probably see you again for the rest of the prompts of jondami week.


End file.
